Protoss
This is a profile for the Protoss from StarCraft. Summery The Protoss were the firstborn of the Xel'Naga, After a long era of Strife, they have managed to reforge themselves as a strong empire that spanned multiple systems. And with their psychic Khala, they made their civilization survive a long time and formidable. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *Conclave (Former) *Artanis (Current) Second-in-command *Selendis Military Leaders *Rohana *Vorazun *Urun Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *Karax *Alarak *Talandar *Zeratul *Talis Military Units Infantry *Zealot *High Templar *Dark Templar *Shadow Guard *Adept *Legionnaire *Supplicant *Stone Guardian Large Units Airborne |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Melee weapons * Energy Weapons ** Arm Blades ** Axes ** Scythes Ranged weapons * Phase Disruption * Photon Blasters * Photon Cannon Explosives * Purifier Beam * Thermal Lances The Protoss since their separation have their own different factions which as follows: *'Protoss Empire (Formerly)' *'Daelaam' **'Khalai' **'Nerazim' **'Purifiers' **'Tal'Darim' Territories Aiur * Age founded/conquered: around year 500 (Aiur is the homeworld of the Protoss when they were tribes and later became one of the most powerful space faring civilizations in the galaxy) * Territory type: Homeworld * Inhabitants: Protoss * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Shakuras * Age founded/conquered: year 1500 (After the exile of the Dark Templar from Aiur during the Age of Strife) * Territory type: Homeworld * Inhabitants: Protoss * Civilians: 193 million * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 5 Stellar: With their numerous forces and tech that allows them to stay in touch with one another. and travel through space at warp speed and adapt to other other worlds. Power Source Science: FTL Travel (The Protoss possessed Warp Drives which allows them to travel faster than Light speeds from one point in the galaxy to another) Teleportation (The Protoss uses tech that allows them to transport troops from one area to another (such as from their capital ship to a planetary surface) Invisibility (The Protoss Arbiters are capable of hiding Their ally units with cloaking devices) Psionic: Telepathy (Many of their Psychics are capable of reading the minds of others) Telekinesis (The Psychics are capable of using their Psionic energies of lifting their targets or push them away) Energy Blasts (Protoss Templars and Archons can fire beams of concentrated Psionic energy) Fusion (Templars are capable of merging together to become Archons) Conquest Stats Tier 6-A Multi-Star System: They were once a mighty interstellar empire that held many worlds, but it is unspecified how many. they use to possess large forces to hold multiple worlds at once. Power Stats DC: Multi-Continent: Cybros being capable of burning off the crust of a planet's surface. LArge Island: Protoss ships armaments which can match other battleships of similar design. Large Island: Archons are capable of taking on an Ultralisk. City-Block: Colossus lasers can break through powerful force fields of Sentries. Building: High and Dark Templars Psionics and Void powers. Building: Protoss warriors with cybernetics and laser swords. Durability: Multi-Continent Cybros Ship with it's defensive shields. Large Island: Protoss Ship shields. Large Island: Archons are capable of tanking an Ultralisk. City-Block: Colossus with shields can hold against such firepower. Building: High and Dark Templars shields.Building: Protoss warriors with shields. Speed: FTL+:'''Protoss Ships capable of moving at warp speed with drives. '''Unknown: Protoss ship movement in space. Supersonic: Protoss Ships flight in atmosphere. Superhuman: Protoss infantry combat and movement speed. Skills Stats They use their advanced tech and robotics to give them field advantage of various types, such as fire power, support, defense etc.. They use cybernetics for their infantry to enhance their combat prowess. They use teleportation for saving their warriors form harm. they possess means of energy manipulation through Arcthium gems. Strengths/Pros In battle, their infantry are mostly for close quarters combat, or mid range for psychic users. the rest of their forces are for long range energy projectiles and possess sufficient shields. Their use of the Khala allows them to perform more effectively with their empathetic link as a whole, this even allows them to know what the enemy does if one of their kin are possessed. Weaknesses/Flaws If they lack full unity of their overall race with different believes and ideologies or suppression of their Khala, They can easily crumble when under pressure of overwhelming forces from their confusion. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Psionic.jpg| A Templar using his Psionic abilities. Dragoon.jpg| Protoss can achieve immortality via Dragoons. Artanis.jpg| Artanis, the current leader of the Protoss. Colossus.jpg|Colossus, the largest land robot the Protoss have created. Category:StarCraft Category:Profile Category:Protagonist Category:Work In Progress Category:Gaming Category:Army Category:Tier 5 Civilization Category:Sci-Fi Category:Tier 6-A Conquest Category:Science Category:Psionic